Marcada por la Oscuridad
by Fefi Da Silva
Summary: Hermione Granger se ve obligada a cambiar su estilo de vida, debido a una serie de sucesos raros, misteriosos y sanguinarios que comenzaron a acecharle; tanto despierta como dormida. Nadie sabe quién es el causante y, tanto ella como la gente que la rodea, tendrán que encontrar al culpable… y también la cura que acabe con todo el mal circundante. Entren y léanlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:****_"Voy a por ti"_**

Dolor.

Pesadez.

Miedo.

Eran las cosas que sentía en esa pequeña y claustrofóbica habitación. Nunca había estado allí, y tampoco lograba asociarla con alguna de las muchas habitaciones que había en Hogwarts. Las paredes eran grises, y no poseían nada más que una fina capa de humedad. La pequeña luz que colgaba del techo resquebrajado, apenas y alumbraba la zona del centro. Intentó deslizarse hasta allí, pero, por algún motivo que desconocía, sus piernas no reaccionaban, y una de ellas le dolía levemente. Parecía que le hubieran aplicado un petrificus totalus. Cuando estaba apunto de bajar su mirada hacia sus piernas, sintió cómo algo se movía en las sombras. Pasó rápidamente sus ojos por el perímetro que la rodeaba, intentando visualizar lo que fuera que se estuviera moviendo. Hasta que lo encontró, justo en el centro de la habitación.

Era una persona.

Estaba vestida completamente de negro, y su rostro se encontraba cubierto por un velo del mismo color. No logró distinguir si era hombre o mujer; su complexión física no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Comenzó a acercársele, y, en un intento de alejarse, sintió una punzada de dolor en su pierna derecha. Bajó su mirada, y comprobó que estaba herida. El desconocido hizo lo mismo, y emitió un sonido burlesco. Hermione le miró.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con firmeza. No podía demostrar temor; eso le haría sentir al desconocido una leve ventaja. Pero la persona no respondió. Simplemente se quedó frente a ella, sin moverse.- ¿Qué hago aquí?

El silencio le sirvió de respuesta. No le contestaría. Si lo veía con detenimiento, hasta podría llegar a pensar que la persona estaba allí por algo en específico. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, el desconocido se movió rápidamente hacia ella y le tomó bruscamente por el brazo. Iba a soltarse, pero en ese instante, un ardor altamente doloroso le invadió en esa zona donde el desconocido había enroscado su mano.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó alarmada, mientras reprimía un grito de dolor. El desconocido no hizo más que soltarle, para después pararse frente a ella. Parecía como si estuviera contemplándola.

La castaña guió su mirada hacia su entumecido miembro superior, y lo que encontró en él la paralizó. Era una mancha enorme y oscura, con formas escalofriantes en el no tuviera sangre muggle en sus venas, pensaría que ese sujeto le había colocado la marca tenebrosa. La tocó, y supo entonces que eso había sido un error. Sintió como si algo estuviera apunto de salirse de su cuerpo. Era un dolor desgarrador, como si miles de uñas estuvieran rasgando su cuerpo desde adentro. Miró al desconocido. Este no hacia más que mirarle, o eso pensaba.

-¡¿Qué.. me has… hecho?!- preguntó entre jadeos. El dolor era casi insoportable, y tenía la impresión de que, de un momento a otro, su brazo se saldría de su lugar. El desconocido se limitó a colocar sus manos por entre su ropa negra, para después sacar una varita.- Dime qué me has…

-Prepárate, vamos a por ti.

Su voz era grave, y poseía una pronunciación perfecta. No lograba asociarla a ningún rostro, por lo que concluyó que no le conocía. Quería reconocerle, quería saber qué le había hecho y por qué. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nuevamente, porque el desconocido le apunto con su varita.

-No… espera. No lo…

-¡Crucio!

No pudo articular palabra; su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar esporádicamente, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica altamente peligrosa. Gritó tanto, que su voz comenzó a quebrársele. Se desplomó por completo en el suelo, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. El dolor se había expandido por todo su cuerpo… y fue cuando lo sintió.

Una voz.

Una grave y profunda voz.

_Hermione._ Su nombre era repetido una y otra vez por esa persona. Sabía que no era el desconocido, puesto que se había esfumado como si de humo llevado por el viento se tratase.

_Hermione. _Tal vez se estaba muriendo, y por eso estaba teniendo alucinaciones. _Hermione. Hermione. _Sonaba cada vez más cerca, como si a cada letra la voz se estuviera acercando. Pero poco importaba. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, y su cuerpo estaba entumecido a más no poder.

-Hermione…- otra voz. Esta era más aguda. Aunque no importaba. El dolor acabaría con ella pronto, y todo terminaría.- Hermione…

Solo unos segundos más…

-¡Hermione!

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente ante el grito. La luz de la habitación le dio de lleno en el rostro, por lo que tuvo que entornar los ojos. Logró vislumbrar unas paredes de tonalidad cálida, las cuales estaban recubiertas por un sinfín de cuadros que le devolvían la mirada. Más allá, se encontraba un armario de caoba enorme, y dentro de éste, había una cantidad excesiva de medicamentos y pomadas. De igual forma, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que la sala contenía más camas que una habitación de…

-¡Hermione!

Giró su rostro, y enseguida lo comprendió. Estaba en la enfermería, y junto a ella, estaban sus amigos. Harry la miraba preocupado, y Ron no paraba de gritar su nombre. ¿Qué le había pasado?

-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó débilmente. Sentía pesadez en su cuerpo, como si una aplanadora hubiera pasado por encima de ella.

-Comenzaste a hablar en sueños. Ginny pensó que era una pesadilla, por lo que intentó despertarte.- comenzó a relatar Harry- Pero no pudo. Dice que comenzaste a decir cosas. Y luego empezaste a removerte en tu cama.

-Ahí fue cuando nos llamó.- agregó Ron, mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Nosotros te trajimos, y Madame Pomfrey nos mandó a llamar a Dumbledore.

- ¿Un… sueño?- preguntó Hermione, desorientada. No recordaba nada. Apenas y sabía dónde estaba.

-Al parecer sí- respondió Ron.

-Aunque es raro.- agregó Harry, atrayendo la mirada de sus amigos.- Ginny nos dijo que murmurabas una y otra vez "_él vendrá a por mí"._ Y cuando te trajimos aquí, tenías una mueca de dolor bastante notoria.- explicó, para después mirarla- ¿Te duele algo, Herms?

-A decir verdad sí.- respondió. Su pierna le dolía, y su cuerpo estaba totalmente adolorido.- Pero, dejando eso de lado, creo que…

- Buenos días, Señorita Granger- saludó amablemente el director del colegio. Sin decir más, se acercó – ¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- no tan mal. Nada que un par de medicamentos no cure- respondió amablemente. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Dumbledore le miró seriamente.

- Me temo que esto va más allá de un mal sueño, señorita Granger- dijo el director, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, profesor?- preguntó Harry, mientras acomodaba sus lentes. Dumbledore suspiró.

- Ni bien la señorita Granger entró a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey le realizó un chequeo general.- empezó a explicar- Sus valores son completamente normales- agregó, solo para tranquilizar a Hermione, quien le miraba con expectación- pero Pomfrey encontró una mancha negra en su brazo. También un grave hematoma en su pierna, y signos de magia negra utilizada en su cuerpo- finalizó, mientras posaba su mirada en Hermione, al igual que todos.

En silencio, y con una tranquilidad que no sentía en lo absoluto, Hermione retiró su manga y comprobó con sus propios ojos lo que el director le decía. Tenía en su antebrazo una mancha negra e irregular. No parecía un hematoma, y cuando lo tocó, no sintió dolor, sino que un frío espantosamente helado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Harry, horrorizado. Sentía una leve punzada de dolor en el estómago, como si su inconsciente supiera lo grave de la situación.

-No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad el director- pero tengo un par de teorías.- admitió, para después ver a la castaña- Señorita Granger, debo pedirle que ni bien se recupere, vaya hasta su casa y tome todas sus cosas. Es necesario que se mude.

- ¿Mudarme?- preguntó, confundida.- ¿por qué?

- Alguien muy poderoso está detrás de usted, y no creo que esté segura dentro de la casa de Gryffindor…

-¿Pero qué dice?- intervino Ron, incrédulo.- Por el contrario. Con nosotros estará a salvo.

-Sé, señor Weasley, que usted y el señor Potter serán capaces de cuidarla.- afirmó el profesor- pero me temo que es necesario que la señorita Granger abandone su habitación en la casa de Griffindor.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry secamente. No le gustaba en absoluto la idea de que Hermione abandonara su casa, lejos de ellos. Dumbledore le miró.

-Porque, quien quiera que esté detrás de esto, debe de estar bastante cerca.- respondió el profesor, y, ante las miradas curiosas de los tres alumnos, añadió- La intervención en sueños es muy compleja, y se necesita estar a una distancia bastante pequeña de la persona.- explicó, para después acomodarse los lentes. Miró a Hermione- Es necesario que se mude a otra casa.

-¿A qué casa, profesor?- preguntó la castaña con la ceja enarcada. Algo le sonaba mal de todo eso, muy, pero muy mal. El director pasó su mirada por todos los presentes, hasta detenerla en la chica.

-A la única donde nadie pensaría jamás que usted se encontraría- dijo el director, haciendo que los presentes le miraran con desesperación- y donde es menos probable que se pueda practicar la intervención en sueños por la ubicación de la casa…- siguió, haciendo que todos comprendieran.

-No me diga que…- empezó Harry, callando abruptamente, como si el no mencionarlo, lograra que el presagio no se cumpliera.

-Sí, señor Potter- aclaró el profesor, para después, fijar su mirada en Hermione- La señorita Granger se debe mudar a la casa de Slytherin. Y lo antes posible- finalizó, y antes de que alguno de los alumnos allí presentes saliera de su estado de estupefacción, se fue, dejando detrás de sí una tormenta ancestral.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el comienzo de una historia que espero que sea de su agrado. Les pido que, si pueden y quieren, dejen reviews. Es la única forma que tengo de saber si les gusta o no el desarrollo de la historia. Muchas gracias por tomar unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esto.

Besos.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2: Slytherin

**Capítulo 2: Slytherin**

- Esto debe de ser una broma…- dijo Ron pasmado, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, como si fuera un león enjaulado. Hermione suspiró, cansada.

Hacía más de media hora que le habían dado de alta en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey no estaba de acuerdo en que se fuera, pero, tras la insistencia inagotable de la castaña, la mujer accedió, no sin antes advertirle que debía guardar reposo y estar tranquila; en silencio. Lamentablemente, su amigo pelirrojo no le permitía cumplir con lo estipulado en el acuerdo verbal con la enfermera. Desde que habían pisado la torre de Gryffindor, Ron no paraba de gritar y despotricar abiertamente sobre la resolución tomada por Dumbledore. No es que ella hubiera aceptado todo lo ocurrido. Es decir, el saber que alguien muy poderoso estaba invadiendo su mente con el fin de acabar con ella, el tener una marca oscura en su antebrazo, la cual portaba un gran nivel de magia negra y que le hacía sentir rara cuando la tocaba, y el tener que mudarse a la casa de Slytherin por los dos motivos anteriores, no eran noticias de fácil asimilación. Pero ya se había resignado a la idea, puesto que las palabras del Director habían sido claras e imponentes: tendría que abandonar su casa por su propio bien. Pero Ron no lograba entenderlo, y mucho menos aceptarlo.

-Tiene que existir otra forma- dijo rotundo, justo en la peor fase de la negación. La castaña suspiro por quinta vez en el día, y después le miró.

-Entiende, Ron. Dumbledore me mandó a Slytherin por algo, y debemos aceptarlo- dijo firmemente, aunque su único objetivo era autoconvencerse de que las cosas eran así, y así se quedarían. Ron bufó, molesto.

-Dumbledore no tiene ni idea de lo que hace- afirmó, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los desgastados sillones que adornaban la sala común. Harry, que hasta el momento se había sumido en un silencio pensativo, les miró.

-Tal vez sí la tiene-intervino Harry, haciendo que Ron le mirara con cara de poco amigos, al tiempo que Hermione le miraba interesada- Si la intervención en sueños solo se puede practicar a una distancia más o menos corta, entonces…- miró a ambos lados, para después, acercarse a su amigos-… entonces cabe la posibilidad de que el culpable esté aquí, en Gryffindor- susurró, lo bastante alto para que Ron y Hermione escucharan.

Todos quedaron en silencio, maquinando sobre la conclusión a la que Harry había llegado. Si lo dicho por Dumbledore era cierto, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que su amigo pelinegro estuviera en lo cierto.

-De acuerdo. Tienes un punto.- aceptó Ron, rodando los ojos- Pero, ¿por qué a Slytherin?, ¿por qué no a Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw?- preguntó, molesto- Hasta el más ciego de los ciegos se daría cuenta de que la comerán viva ahí dentro.- Harry asintió.

-Tal vez sea por la ubicación- dijo Harry, intentando encontrar algún motivo más sólido- o porque el atacante jamás sospechará que Hermione estará en Slytherin.- Ron se frotó los ojos, desesperado.

-Podemos cuidarla.- afirmó testarudo, como si esas simples palabras lograran mantener a Hermione ahí, en Gryffindor, con ellos.- No es necesario que se vaya.

-La decisión está tomada, señor Weasley- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los tres se giraron, y encontraron a la Profesora McGonagall, quien les miraba con una expresión seria en su rostro. Miró a Hermione- Señorita Granger, será mejor que vaya hasta su habitación y empaque sus cosas. Mientras más rápido se instale en Slytherin, menos serán las probabilidades de que vuelva a ser invadida en sueños.- dijo con su voz cargada de compasión. No le agradaba que una de sus mejores alumnas tuviera que irse a otra casa, pero las circunstancias demostraban que así tenía que ser. Hermione se levantó del sillón, y sin mediar palabra, subió hasta su habitación.

Empacó todo en menos de quince segundos. Una de las ventajas de ser un mago, era poder ordenar las cosas en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y sin necesidad de realizar el mínimo esfuerzo. Tomó sus maletas, y bajó los peldaños de la escalera, para encontrarse en el final de ésta con sus amigos y la Profesora.

-Ya estoy.

-Bien, vamos entonces- dijo la Profesora McGonagall tras dar un suspiro, para después, encaminarse hacia la salida. Hermione asintió, para luego seguir a la Profesora, dejando tras de sí, a sus dos amigos, pasmados e impotentes.

Caminaron por varios pasillos. A cada paso que daba, Hermione se sentía más pequeña. No quería abandonar su casa, y menos para irse a Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes a favor del "No a los sangre sucia". La guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y muchos de los que estaban en Slytherin participarían en ella, jugando del lado contrario; del lado oscuro. Así que, si se ponía a pensar, cabía la posibilidad de que le hicieran algo; cualquier cosa. Pero su orgullo Gryffindor le decía que no tenía que tener miedo. Estaba en Hogwarts, y las serpientes jamás se arriesgarían a meterse en problemas serios por una simple invasión a su espacio… o sí.

-Señorita Granger, hemos llegado- habló la Profesora McGonagall, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Hermione miró a su alrededor, encontrando paredes húmedas y oscuras. Estaba en las mazmorras, no cabía dudas- Quiero que sepa que la institución no quiere que ningún alumno se sienta desprotegido aquí dentro.- empezó, mientras el cuadro que custodiaba las mazmorras comenzaba a abrirse- Por eso, hemos decidido que lo más indicado es que usted posea el resguardo de un auror.- finalizó, haciendo que Hermione se escandalizara.

-No. Por favor, no es necesario. Yo…- La profesora le calló.

-Ya está decidido, y el auror llegará en cosa de nada. Así que será mejor que se instale- dijo rotunda, para después ingresar en Slytherin. La castaña, con paso vacilante, le siguió.

La casa de Slytherin no era tal cual como se la imaginaba. Las paredes estaban tapizadas, y las mismas poseían un montón de cuadros. Una estufa a leña se encontraba en el centro de una de las paredes, justo enfrente de un par de sillones aparentemente cómodos y delicados, los cuales eran de terciopelo verde. Era todo pulcro y elegante, y por eso, no tenía dudas de que estaba en Slytherin. Miró a la Profesora McGonagall, quien le miraba, contemplativa.

-Aquí las habitaciones son individuales. Por lo que la suya no será la excepción.- afirmó la Profesora, mientras se encaminaba hacia unas escaleras. Hermione suspiró internamente. No pasaría noches en vela a la espera de que su compañero de habitación le lanzara una maldición imperdonable. Le siguió, encontrando una zona aún más refinada, con mesas de plata y cuadros delicados- Su habitación es aquella de allá- dijo, mientras apuntaba la última puerta del fondo del pasillo.- La que está a su lado será del auror. Por las dudas- aclaró, para después encaminarse hacia la habitación.

Al entrar, Hermione pensó que se encontraba en una habitación perteneciente a la corte real. Una cama adoselada doble se encontraba en el centro de una de las paredes. Más allá, había un escritorio de madera, el cual tenía una lámpara de metal y una pequeña montaña de hojas, plumas y tinteros. Justo en frente, había un sillón verde, y a su lado se encontraba una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros. Pudo visualizar otra puerta, la cual pertenecía al baño.

-Espero que sea de su agrado- dijo la Profesora, mientras inspeccionaba con ojo crítico la habitación- Sería recomendable que se instalara, y que bajara a la sala común. De mientras, daré el aviso de que usted se encuentra aquí- finalizó, para después, irse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ni bien colocó sus cosas en el placar de madera que se encontraba en el baño, decidió sentarse en el sillón, con el único fin de pensar. Se encontraba en la casa de Slytherin, con una cantidad exorbitante de serpientes prejuiciosas, las cuales no le permitirían pasar su año escolar en paz. Sumado a eso, tenía a una persona loca y sedienta de sangre detrás de sí, la cual se filtraba en su mente y, al parecer, le hacía lastimarse a ella misma. Miró la marca oscura, intentando descifrar su significado. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrirle. No quería preocupar a nadie, y mucho menos ser una carga para sus amigos y profesores. ¿Por qué a ella?, ¿Quién la quería ver muerta con tanta impaciencia?, ¿Por qué no la atacaban de una vez? Era algo que no comprendía, y necesitaba averiguarlo rápido. Con una lentitud pasmosa, se levantó de sillón, y salió de la habitación.

A medida que caminaba, comenzó a sentir unos murmullos que provenían de la planta baja. Tras tomar unas bocanadas de aire, comenzó a bajar los peldaños de la escalera, encontrando en el avance, a un montón de adolescentes pasmados y desconcertados al verla bajar. Se posicionó junto a la Profesora, como si ella pudiera evitar que se sintiera tan cohibida frente a las serpientes. Echó una mirada rápida por la sala, encontrando muchas caras que apenas y reconocía, pero también, un par que sí conocía, y muy bien. Uno de los alumnos, decidió acabar con el silencio.

-Esto es una broma, ¿no?- preguntó Millcent Bulstrode estupefacta. La Profesora le miró, pero no pronunció palabra- ¿Cómo se atreve a dejar entrar a esta sangre…

-No se atreva a terminar la frase.- advirtió la Profesora, mientras miraba a Millcent seriamente. La chica le miró rabiosa- Y no, no es una broma. La señorita Granger se quedará en Slytherin por tiempo indeterminado.- afirmó, haciendo que un moreno riera- ¿Podría ser tan amable de contarnos el chiste, señor Zabbinni?- preguntó ceñuda. El moreno sonrió.

-Es que es lo más divertido que me ha pasado en el transcurso del año.- respondió, haciendo que muchos le miraran furiosos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó- Vamos. Será divertido tener a una leona entre nosotros. Además, no es cualquier leona.

-Claro que no. Es la sangre…- el alumno calló al ver la expresión de McGonagall-… amiga de Potter.

-Por eso, será divertido ver a Potter en un estado de desesperación al ver a su amiga con nosotros.- afirmó Blaise, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Hermione le miró, intentando descifrar qué le encontraba de divertido a tenerla allí. Tal vez quería someterla a una serie de torturas.- Mirémosle el lado positivo a las cosas, chicos.

-En serio, Blaise; estás para internar en un manicomio- dijo una chica con las manos en su cintura y los ojos entornados.

-Basta de palabrerías- impuso la Profesora, haciendo que el alumnado callara. Hermione se sorprendió de que las serpientes le hicieran caso- Ahora, la señorita Granger contará con supervisión especial, pero no creo que sea suficiente. Por eso, necesito que los que estén más próximos a su habitación, estén al tanto de lo que ocurre.- miró hacia un sector en particular, y cuando Hermione miró hacia ese lugar, le dio un vuelco al corazón. Eran nada más y nada menos que el grupito de Malfoy. Blaise sonrió.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor- afirmó el moreno, recibiendo un codazo en su costilla derecha. El moreno miró a su amigo con recelo.

-Esto es ridículo- dijo una pelinegra de ojos azules. Dos chicos del mismo tamaño asintieron. La Profesora sonrió.

-Deberían seguir el ejemplo del señor Zabbinni y acoplarse a la idea. Aquí no importa su opinión. La vida de una compañera está en peligro y es necesario que todos cooperemos para que nada malo ocurra- afirmó, mientras un par de alumnos murmuraban cosas. Hermione escuchó parte de lo que decían, y sinceramente, eran palabras horribles.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero ayudar?- preguntó un rubio de ojos grises, el cual no le había quitado la mirada en ningún momento a la castaña. Hermione sintió un escalofrío, y una sensación de paz. Eso era raro.

-Entonces, señor Malfoy, tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias debidas- respondió la Profesora McGonagall. Draco le miró con desprecio, pero no replicó.- Bien, aclarados los puntos, creo que llegó la hora de marcharme- Hermione se sintió desfallecer. ¿Así sin más se iría?, ¿dejándola sola?- Señorita Granger, manténganos al corriente de todo.- y sin más, se fue de la sala común, dejándola a merced de una multitud enfurecida y sedienta de venganza. Les miró, intentando mantenerse entera frente a ellos.

-Vete por donde viniste, asquerosa sangre sucia- dijo Millcent, con todo el desprecio impregnado en cada una de sus palabras. Hermione le miró indiferente.

-¿Acaso crees que me quedaría aquí si no tuviera otra opción?- preguntó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Millcent le miró sorprendida. No se esperaba ese arrebato de valentía. Blaise se acercó.

-Millcent, así no se trata a los invitados.- dijo Blaise, ceñudo. Millcent bufó.

-¿Cuál invitado?- preguntó con sorna. Blaise le sonrió.

- Bien, ya estuvo bueno. Creo que debemos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida- afirmó el moreno, haciendo que todos sus compañeros le vieran desconcertados. Y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Los compañeros de ese moreno querían freírla viva, ¿y a él se le ocurría la idea de hacerle una fiesta? En verdad la salud mental de ese chico no estaba nada bien.

-Llévala a tu habitación, Blaise. Hazle la fiesta de bienvenida- dijo una chica, haciendo que la mayoría riera. Era rubia, y sus ojos eran negros como la noche- Espero no verte la cara demasiado. Me da asco ver a una sangre sucia entre nosotros.- afirmó, mientras la miraba con odio. Hermione le miró desafiante.

-No es que para mí sea un placer verte. El sentimiento es mutuo, Grengrass- dijo la castaña, para después, encaminarse hacia las escaleras con la frente en alto. Pero una voz la paró.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita, Granger?- preguntó una voz, haciendo que Hermione se girara. Era Theodore Nott. Ese chico nunca le había molestado, y hasta podría llegar a pensar que no le molestaba su calidad de hija de muggles.

-Si van a contar la historia de vida de Granger, yo me largo- dijo Millcent, para después, marcharse por el cuadro. La mayoría hizo lo mismo, sumidos en un silencio ofendido y altamente furioso. Solo quedaron Nott, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y Zabbinni.

-¿Y, Granger?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Malfoy despectivamente. No le gustaba la idea de tenerla allí. Hermione le miró.

-Porque intentan matarme- respondió sin vueltas la chica. Era irónico; para no morir en manos de un loco desquiciado, le mandaban a Slytherin, justo donde habitaban las personas que más le odiaban en el colegio. Nott asintió pensativo.

-Será un placer tenerte aquí- dijo Blaise, recibiendo un codazo por segunda vez en menos de quince minutos. Miró ceñudo a Draco.- ¿Qué onda, Dragón?, a este paso me quedaré sin costillas.

-Y te quedarás sin lengua como sigas hablando- afirmó el rubio. Miró a la castaña, y esta no bajó la mirada- Mira, sangre sucia, te ayudaré solo porque quiero que te vayas. Es una deshonra tenerte aquí, por lo que me veo obligado a sacarte lo más rápido posible.- la castaña sonrió.

-Muy amable de tu parte, Malfoy. Deberías anotarlo en tu polvorienta lista de obras de caridad. Creo que será la primera y última que harás en tu vida- dijo, haciendo que el rubio le viera con desprecio.

-Eres insufrible, sabelotodo.- dijo con sentimiento el rubio.

-Y tu un dolor de cabeza constante, rubio oxigenado.- dijo Hermione exasperada.

-Ratón de biblioteca.

-Serpiente asquerosa.

-Sangre sucia.

-Ególatra prehistórico.

-Ya, dejen la pelea matrimonial para otro día- intervino Blaise, haciendo que, tanto la castaña como el rubio, le miraran como si hubiera pronunciado una maldición imperdonable. Sonrió- Ahora, ¿no creen que es de mala educación el no permitir a alguien que se presente?- preguntó, haciendo que todos le vieran extrañados.

-¿De qué hablas, Blaise?, Todos conocemos a Granger- respondió Parkinson, quien, para sorpresa de Hermione, no lucía molesta u irritada por la noticia. Parecía que no le molestaba. Blaise le miró.

-Sí, pero creo que nadie conoce a aquél sujeto de por allá- dijo señalando justo detrás de sus amigos y la castaña. Todos se dieron la vuelta, encontrando a un chico castaño de ojos verdes, vestido con un uniforme completamente distinto al de Hogwarts. Sus ojos se habían posado en Hermione.

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Marcus. Soy el auror a cargo de Hermione Granger- dijo educadamente, mientras los chicos le miraban indiferentes, menos la castaña. Miró a Hermione con más seguridad, y sonrió- Es un placer cuidarla.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "Marcada por la oscuridad". Espero que sea de su agrado, y si es posible, que dejen reviews. Es el único medio que tengo para saber si les gusta o no la historia.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Fefi.


End file.
